BaeYes: Perfect Timing
by GuileandGall
Summary: The state of the Nexus has everyone on edge regardless of their role. Bain Massani's well-timed appearance in the shuttle bay does wonders for Reyes Vidal's level of stress This piece is written as a gift for the wonderful, encouraging, and really just all around awesome @Joufancyhuh.


**Summary:** The state of the Nexus has everyone on edge regardless of their role. Bain Massani's well-timed appearance in the shuttle bay does wonders for Reyes Vidal's level of stress

 **a/n:** This piece is written as a gift for the wonderful, encouraging, and really just all around awesome Joufancyhuh. She's been incredibly supportive of my writing and in particular of this piece and my writing of this ship. The artwork for this piece was created by the stellar bethadastra. I hope everyone enjoys this glimpse into the saga of Baeyes.

 **Perfect Timing**

 **-1-**

"Didn't think I'd find you here," Bain said by way of greeting as he neared one of the shuttle. His statement wasn't entirely true—he knew Reyes, a pilot by trade back in the Milky Way, had been assigned to help maintain the shuttle fleet. Though none of the birds were flying, they had been converted to housing for the different crews working to maintain the integrity and repair the Nexus. That situation made Vidal's job even more vital, and difficult.

Reyes huffed a breath in reply, barely offering the other man more than a glance. Clearly, like everyone else on the Initiative's flagship, Reyes too was feeling the strain and desperation of their situation—the Scourge, no contact with the arks, and only a small section of the massive station working and livable, with resources becoming scarcer by the hour. The Nexus had been meant to be the seat of colonial endeavors and support for a new start in a strange galaxy.

"Where else would I be?"

Massani didn't answer. He just stepped into the shuttle and gave it a once over. The crates of emergency supplies were gone and some of the panels hung open, wires in a rainbow of colors dangling. All the panels in the main cabin shone brightly, blinking with a scroll of readouts. "How'd you manage to get a bird all to yourself?"

"Maintenance," Vidal replied after a long beat of silence.

That piqued Bain's curiosity. "What kind of maintenance needs the crew assigned to the vessel to be vacated?"

Reyes lifted one shoulder, before tapping a few more controls on a panel above the pilot's seat.

A keen smaragdine gaze followed the movement of the pilot's hands. He knew those hands well—the surprising softness of them. Reyes' hands did not bare scars like Bain's own. And they could carry a surprising tenderness alongside their dexterous skill and coordination. Reyes was a damn fine pilot, one of the best in the Alliance. Massani bore a bit more than basic prowess with ships and shuttles. In his former life, he learned enough to prep a shuttle, get it off the ground, and get the hell out of dodge.

"So, what— _precisely_ —are you doing?" Bain asked, leaning toward the control console to get a looksee.

"My job," Reyes snapped. That pulled Bain's attention and interest from the shuttle. Neither said anything more initially. Eventually, Reyes let out a long low breath. "The one thing I've gotten used to on this bucket is that orders don't ever seem to have a why. Just a what."

Bain could leave it at that, but he knew Reyes better than to take the easy route. Besides, Massani rarely avoided a challenge. He was the type of man who went at them head on. "And what are those orders?" he prodded, but kept his voice smooth and low.

"Running a maintenance check on the integrity," Reyes revealed. These words seemed to come more easily, his tone more relaxed. His chin turned enough to flash Bain a familiar grin.

" _So_ , you are running launch prep checks on the shuttles?" Massani asked. He knew there had to be something going on, but no one had said anything to him. Security usually knew more about what was happening than any other group on the Nexus. In part, it was due to the kind of leader Sloane Kelly way, but of late his commander had become more tight-lipped.

"Seems like." That's all most anyone on the Nexus had right now—guesses, inferences, and suspicions. Neither Massani nor Vidal were any different; though there were moments when Bain, assigned to security, could claim to be half a step ahead of the rumors roaming the rest of the overworked crew.

"And no one said why?" Bain asked, able to guess the answer.

Reyes shook his head before he got to his feet. When he turned, Reyes stared at Bain, his eyes running a slow course over his body. It drew a smirk from the subject of that inspection. Arms crossed over his chest, tightened the muscles in his chest, allowing the flex to shift across his shoulders and down his arms. His crooked grin widened as Reyes' gaze followed the movement.

"No one is telling anyone a fucking thing. At least so says the rumors," Vidal replied. Just like in the Milky Way, Reyes seemed to have his fingers on the pulse of the station. He had friends, enemies, and contacts everywhere, just like back before they left.

"I've noticed that."

They held one another's gaze. "This is going to take a while. So, if—"

"Off duty," Bain said. The way Reyes raked his eyes over him left Massani curious, and he knew the pilot well enough to guess what might be gallivanting through his mind.

A knowing smile bloomed as Reyes nodded. By the way the other man's lower lip tucked between his teeth, Bain was nearly certain he could predict where that look would lead. Of course, he never took that as an invitation. He preferred blatant, verbal displays of want, and consent—and he loved to hear Reyes beg for it in that lyrical voice of his. Vidal's eyes held Bain's gaze as he walked toward him. Reyes stepped right into Bain's personal space, easing closer as he reached past Bain.

His hand landed on the panel near the door. It whooshed closed behind Bain with a little puff of air, but Reyes didn't immediately move or try to put any space between them.

"Last chance," the pilot said.

"Do you mind the … company?" Bain asked, with a playful raise of his brow.

"Not in the least." Reyes smirked, a sultry smugness in his gaze. "Might break up the monotony." Reyes turned on his heel and crossed to the panel once more. He leaned over the seat and tapped the panel.

Bain watched Reyes strut across the confined space, and stared pointedly at Reyes' backside when he bent over. The pilot cast a smirk at Massani over his shoulder; Bain returned it, though his expression traded a predatory air for Reyes' smug mischievousness. Reyes knew damn well the kinds of ideas he was stirring into Bain's head, Massani was certain of it. He crossed the distance between them in a matter of steps. One hand touched the small of his back, pressing upward along his spine as Reyes straightened once more.

Bain's hand skimmed over his shoulder, pulling Reyes' back against his chest.

"You sure about this?" he whispered against Vidal's ear, as his other hand rested on Reyes' hip. He knew damned well how this always went between them. For a while, it was fucking, then every time Reyes reached a point where he wanted more. Wanted something Bain couldn't give him, even though he would do just about anything for the man.

Reyes turned his head so that their eyes met. He brushed the tip of his nose against Bain's. "Yeah. I know what I'm getting into."

"I doubt that," Bain replied with a low, rumbling chuckle.

Reyes just gave him a Cheshire cat grin and nipped at Bain's bottom lip. "My eyes are wide open _this_ _time_. And I could use the distraction."

The hand at Vidal's waist tightened. "As long as you're certain."

"I want you, Bain," Reyes said, giving the other man exactly what he was looking for—blatant consent, confirmation, permission.

Bain didn't waste time on thinking too much about the way Reyes phrased it as a distraction. Though he knew it was true. They'd tried relationships more than once and they never really worked out. _But this_ , he thought, his hands meeting at the fastenings of Reyes shirt. _This_ they had down pat _._ It was something they found their way back to time and again since before the Initiative, before Andromeda. Though this was the first time they fell in with one another since they'd been awoken unexpectedly, choking on smoke and chemicals.

The tip of Bain's nose skimmed the length of Reyes' neck, only allowing the barest brush of his lips against the skin. Denying him only because he knew the pilot wanted more. With the last button unfastened, he pulled the shirt open and down one arm, placing a sharp bite on the cap of Reyes' shoulder.

 **-2-**

Vidal hissed, air rushing between his clenched teeth. The bite stung, but made his nerves sing because he knew where it would lead, but also because it had been far too long since anyone touched him—in any way, let alone with want, desire, need. He couldn't have held his responses to Bain back if he wanted to; plus, Reyes knew Bain liked to hear him, liked it more when he was vocal.

Most people would call Bain a mercenary, but he never took well to the title. Sure, he was a paid soldier, a hired bodyguard, temporary added security when the price was right, but Reyes had seen him lay people out for using that one word, at least when directed at trying to define him. He'd known Bain for years before he figured out why, or more accurately guessed at the reason—his father. Though Reyes never confirmed that explicitly from the man himself.

Of course, it wouldn't be brought up then and there either. One of Reyes' hands dipped behind him, gripping Bain's thick thigh. The other held tight to the back of one of the pilot's cockpit chair to steady him more. He inched his hand higher, savoring the gentle groan as biting kisses moved toward the pilot's neck. Reyes let his head fall to the side, offering more access.

Bain had Reyes at a disadvantage, not that the pilot minded one damned bit. With sharp teeth against his jugular and busy hands moving over bare flesh with rapacious greed, Reyes tried to keep up at first. He squeezed Bain's cock through his trousers, but the man shifted, one hand fisting in Reyes' hair and yanking his head back. He hissed again, but it morphed into a deep groan as the sharp prickle danced along his nerves straight from his scalp to his groin.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." His breath brushed against Reyes' cheek with each scolding sound. "What's your rush?"

Reyes didn't answer immediately; sometimes he liked playing the brat. Of course, it wasn't just about that. He wanted Bain—wanted to be touched, kissed breathless, and fucked.

Bain nipped the shell of his ear and goosebumps raced down Reyes' neck. "The pressure check can take up to an hour, right?"

After another tug at his hair, which sent sparks down his spine, Reyes finally answered. "Yes."

"Then there's no rush."

"Except that I haven't been laid in about 600 years."

Bain chuckled. "Point taken." His lips brushed Reyes' neck with teasing kisses.

Reyes decided just to hang on for the ride, one hand stretching up to the back of Massani's head, as the other man released his hair once more. His fingers teased along the cleanly shaved head of his lover, sometimes grabbing hold with an encouraging hint of firmness in a wordless request for more fervent attention.

A growl rumbled from Bain's chest with another ferocious bite. Whether it was the vibrating sound or the stinging pain, the sensation made a beeline for Reyes' thickening cock. The twitch of it against the fabric of his briefs sharpened his desire, a building need swirling in his heated blood.

His belt jangled as Bain wrapped it around his hand before yanking it free from Reyes' trousers. The leather snapped in the air like the tip of a whip. The sound sent a wave of excitement rushing through Reyes' body and he shivered against the taller man at his back. Bain did it once more and Reyes moaned low, a keen memory of something similar playing at the edge of his memory and inspiring even more excitement.

"Maybe later," Bain hummed in reply against Reyes' shoulder.

The belt buckle clattered against the metal deck of the shuttle and his other hand skimmed the column of the pilot's neck, in a motion that only made Reyes more wanton. He was certain Bain's motion, his hand moving up and down along the length of his neck as he dotted wet kisses and sharp nibbles across his shoulder was meant to make Reyes think about him doing that same exact thing to his cock. Of course, it worked.

Reyes pushed his hips back against Bain's with a none too gentle rock. He could feel his cock against the still clothed cleft of his ass. Reyes repeated the motion, desire building. _Dios_ , he wanted Massani to touch him. Not just nibbles along his lips and neck, or pinches at his nipples and hips. Impatient as hell, Vidal wanted Bain to just unbutton his trousers already. Grab his cock and take control of his pleasure.

A part of him, somewhere, wondered if his body might not be aware of exactly how long it was asleep. If that was the case, he might just cum the instant Bain took him in hand. Even so, they had until the hull integrity check ran its course. He was certain that, exhausted or not, the combination of adrenaline and skyrocketing libidos could well fuel another sprint for climax.

Light as feathers, Bain's fingertips skimmed down the center of Reyes' chest. It was enough to drive him mad. The pilot's chin dipped to watch those scarred digits tickle through the trail of fine dark hair that ran from Reyes' navel toward his waistband, like a warm welcome. An invitation. Those familiar fingers slipped the button easily, and Vidal held his breath, without thinking about it, waiting. Bain's hand flattened on his tummy then sneaked between his skin and his briefs.

"Ah, fuck," he exhaled, drawing out the profanity on a slow exhale. His head fell back against Bain's shoulder as the man wrapped his hand around Reyes' cock. His hand was tight, but not too much so, and the stroke he took was infuriating slow, but Reyes didn't mind all that much—he was touching him, he had what he wanted, who he wanted.

There was something amazing about sex with someone who knew how to play your body like a virtuoso. Sure, he and Bain couldn't manage a romantic relationship. But they had mastered the physical.

His hips tipped forward as Bain's hand reached the pinnacle of its stroke. Reyes held onto the taller man's neck with a firm grip, like Bain was the only thing anchoring him to the deck. His head rolled to the side. Bain mirrored the movement and their lips met. There was nothing soft about it. With the slight parting of Massani's lips, Reyes arched his body as if it might give him more leverage when he thrust his tongue into Bain's mouth. They kissed like they might devour one another. It only broke when Bain twisted wrist when his hand reached the head of Reyes' cock.

"Dios," Reyes muttered into Bain's mouth on a moan.

Bain pulled away only enough to prompt Reyes to blink his hazel eyes up at him and meet the other man's emerald gaze. "This how you want it?" he asked.

Reyes would never admit that the sound which curled out of his throat at the question was a whimper. "No," he relented. He pressed his ass against Bain's hips.

Massani chuckled and kissed him hard again. Amazing as it was, the kiss couldn't distract Reyes from the absence the hand that had been stroking him towards completion. "You sure?" Bain asked between gentler kisses and sharp nips at his lips.

Reyes picked up on the part of the question left unspoken when they exchanged a look. Bain's hand still rested on Vidal's hip, in case he changed his mind, or so he guessed. The pilot shifted; his wrist brushed against the back of Massani's hand as his own dipped into his pocket. He held up the small silvery packet and shook it once. "Yeah, I'm _completely_ certain."

Bain snatched it from his fingers, and looked at it a moment. "And what were you planning to do with this?"

"Like you even have to ask."

A growl hung in the air as Bain nuzzled at Reyes' neck. "Oh, but you know what I'm going to say," he said, teeth teasing at the curve of his shoulder. "I want to hear you say it."

"Well," Reyes purred, enjoying the attention, but still wanting more. "I figured after I finished the checks I might just message you. See if you were free for a bit."

"Yes?" He placed the next bite higher on Reyes' neck.

"I thought I could convince you to find some place quiet."

"Mmhmm."

"Where we could be alone."

"And?"

The bastard wanted more. Of course, he did; then again, Reyes only drew it out because he knew it would play right into Massani's preferences. That hand on his stomach pressed over the front of his trousers, leaving Reyes humming. "And fuck me."

The package crinkled in Bain's freehand. "It's already warm, too."

Reyes turned his head, biting Massani on the chin. "Then I guess there's no time to waste."

Bain's hand fisted in the pilot's hair again, jerking his head further to guide their mouths together once more. The kiss only intensified their heavy breathing, which overpowered the quiet electronic sounds of the shuttle's systems checks.

"Grab the chair," Bain ordered his voice low and husky.

That sound sent an electric shock across Reye's skin, increasing the ache of need pulsing through his body. Impatient, he didn't want to wait, but knew Bain would make him. That was his way—pushing Reyes to the edge of desperation before giving him what he wanted. Of course, Bain always made it worth it, usually fucking Reyes until he knees threatened to give out.

It was precisely what Reyes hoped might happen, and why he said, "These swivel."

"I know." His words came out around the package held between his teeth. His hands had gone to Reyes' fly completely undoing it in the process, but he didn't let it fall yet. Then he leaned over Reyes' back, covering it with his body. "But you see. Like this I can see your reflection in the windscreen."

The pilot's hazel eyes snapped forward, and Reyes was shocked to find that he hadn't noticed this himself. He stared for a moment, as Bain's grin widened with a wicked grin. Even when Massani straightened behind him, Reyes didn't move, he just watched. Bain tugged his dark shirt off by the collar. Once back in view, Vidal noticed that his green eyes met Reyes' gaze in their reflection. Massani pressed his hands across his abs and they finally met at his belt buckle, with a distracting flex of thick, powerful muscle. Reyes tried to take it all in, every inch of him, every second of the show Massani put on just for his benefit.

The man had a beautiful body, but as appreciative as Reyes could be at that moment he wanted more than just to look. Without moving his hands from where Bain wanted them, Reyes cast a glance over his shoulder at him. Snarkiness laced his tone as he said, "You going to be cute? Or get your dick out?"

Bain smirked, laughter rumbling in his chest. Reyes stared, watching every movement, every shift of muscle as he pulled the belt loose and unbuttoned his trousers. With a smug air about him, Bain more threw than pushed down his boxers and his pants. Reyes wet his lips as he stared at Bain, his hard cock jutting proudly before him. His mouth watered, a wave of need shifting through his body. For a moment he considered just dropping to his knees and wrapping his mouth around Bain. Their familiarity left Reyes' mind able to easily recall the memory of the weight of that thick cock on his tongue.

Inhaling through his nose, he took a long deep breath as they inched closer to what he wanted, what he felt he needed.

"Better?" Bain asked, running his hand along his own length just to torture Reyes a little more.

"A little," Reyes replied with a bored tone that he knew would incite Massani's dominant streak.

"Really?"

Reyes shrugged, but as his head tilted his eyes widened with the sharp sound of a smack that reverberated around the control area of the shuttle.

"That better?" Massani's large hand gripped Reyes' rear, squeezing and kneading.

The pilot just hummed in appreciation until another swat rang out.

"What was that?" the taller man asked, his brow raised in inquiry.

"While I love looking at you, Bain, I'd rather feel you," Reyes said, only relenting because he currently lacked the patience for a game.

Bain closed the distance between them. Reyes exhaled slowly when he felt Bain's powerful thighs against his. And like a blaze of heat, the length of Massani's cock rested against the cleft his ass; his balls pressed against his cheeks. _Dios_. Bain could be a voracious tease. He liked to make Reyes squirm. He rocked slow against him, sparking Reyes' imagination once more. The pilot's cock twitched once more. "You just going to be a tease?"

"I thought you liked to take your time?" Bain's smirk told Reyes he had no intention of handling the pilot with even the barest bit of gentleness.

"This is not one of those times.

The sound of the package ripping seemed louder in the quietness of the cockpit. It landed on the ground with a sad, hollow splat as space opened up between them again. Every cell in his body descried the distance, inevitable and temporary though it may be.

One thick hand grasped his buttock, squeezing hard and making Vidal buck shallowly.

"Fuck," Reyes breathed when Bain drew a circle around his puckered hole. He did it a second time, and Reyes glanced up at their reflections, shaking his head. "Such a tease."

Bain just hummed in reply, watching Reyes' face as the motion continued. A gasp parted Vidal's lips when Massani finally slipped a finger into him. Bain hadn't given a clue, then again, he almost never did. He liked the element of surprise. Liked drawing reactions out of his partner.

Reyes shifted along with the thrust and withdrawal of Bain's finger. He wanted to feel it curl, sweep across his prostate, but Bain seemed to have guessed what the pilot was doing and acted deftly to deny him. A spoiled pout thrust forth his bottom lip.

"None of that," Bain said. His freehand came down on Reyes' rear again, and with the firm squeeze another digit slipped into his ass.

Reyes dropped his chin to his chest, a shaky breath leaving him. Their shadows mixed and mingled on the floor, swirling all around them from different points of light in the dim cockpit. His eyes focused on a single glint of light, reflected in a drop of pre-cum seeping from the tip of his own cock. "Damnit, Bain."

"Six hundred years hasn't helped your patience any," Massani chuckled, curling his finger inside him.

"Fuck!"

 **-3-**

 _Damnit_. Reyes' voice all breathy and wanton made Bain's cock ache. Ever since that first squeeze Reyes gave him through his trousers, Bain wanted to bury himself inside him—mouth or ass, it didn't matter. Hell, even a hand other than his own would do the trick for him right now.

"And 600 years hasn't dampened your desire to torture a man to the edge of his sanity," Reyes countered.

Bain thrust a third finger into the pilot, a little harder this time. The muscles in Reyes shoulders bunched as he pushed off on the chair to get them deeper.

"Such an eager little slut," Massani taunted in a husky tone.

Hazel eyes flashed over Reyes' shoulder as he shot Massani a glare. In response, Bain took a step back and pulled his hand from inside Reyes. That same hand stroked over his already lubed cock.

"This what you want?" Bain asked, wearing that same smirk that always seemed to push the pilot's boundaries.

There was a look that flashed in Reyes' eyes, one Massani recognized. He was trying to decide whether to play nice, or be a brat. To be honest, Bain rather hoped he went the bratty route. It would justify the good hard fucking he wanted to give Reyes. He could already imagine it. That tight ass grabbing at his cock, his hand around Vidal's neck.

"Get your dick back over here," Reyes ordered.

 _The brat_ , he thought his smirk twisting to a ravenous grin. Reyes' breath hitched when Bain's hand reddened his rear once more. He grabbed Reyes' hips roughly and maneuvered his body right where he wanted him. Then he lined up the tip of his cock at his entrance. "Show me how bad you want my cock."

Reyes didn't move immediately. Another swat. The sting in his hand gave Bain a hint of the thrill he was certain ran through the other man's body.

"Go ahead," Bain said. "Show me. Take it. If you really want it."

The other man's shoulders and back rippled as he used the pilot's seat for leverage and pushed back hard.

"Fuck," they both cursed almost in unison. Bain reached out for Reyes' hip, but he stopped himself short … at least for the moment.

Reyes rolled his hips against Bain, settling his body a moment between the first few shallow strokes.

"That all you want?" Bain asked, wearing a knowing smirk. Reyes shook his head, stilling once more. "I didn't say stop."

To Bain's pleasure, Reyes took up the challenge. When they fucked rough, Reyes always pushed back with a kind of voracious greed that made Bain hunger that much more for him. And it made for a great view—the lean muscle in Reyes' back shifted and bunched beneath his tawny skin. As he pushed himself back onto Bain's cock, adding a sultry roll of his hips each time, it made the view that much better. And he felt amazing.

"Since when are you a pillow princess?" Reyes asked over his shoulder, breath already coming heavy.

Bain smiled wider, flashing his teeth at his lover. His hand came down with a ringing, palm-stinging slap. Reyes jolted, pulling away. When he pushed back once more, Bain thrusted into him.

"Son of a—" Reyes called out.

Massani gripped Reyes' hips firmly, hard enough to bruise. It wasn't just for the grip. Those little purple points would be tender reminders of the encounter. Reyes once told him he enjoyed that element of their time together, brushing his fingers over a bite mark or a bruise, the twinge of pain bringing back reminders of the pleasure that came with it.

The salacious slap of skin on skin overtook all other sound in the cabin, even their labored breathing, as Bain fucked him the way they both wanted, the way they needed. Reyes' moans hung clear between each smack of Bain's lean hips against Reyes' firm ass.

"Touch me," Reyes moaned.

"I am touching you," Bain teased, squeezing even tighter with another sharp thrust. He knew damn well what Reyes meant, what he wanted. And he knew the brat would grab his own cock soon, if Bain didn't. Even so, he was still intent on teasing, playing the game, despite the palpable need pulsing through his veins. He snapped his hips in a sharper movement.

"Fuck." Reyes' hands clenched on the seat back, like it was an anchor. "Make me cum."

"Demanding today, aren't you?" Another hard thrust.

"Bain." One hand dropped to Massani's thigh, grasping and clawing at his skin.

He grabbed the pilot's hand and placed it back on the seat, leaving his own meaty paw atop Reyes'. Bain nipped at his shoulder blade, earning a deeper tint to Reyes' moan. "You keep on fucking me like that and I'll take care of you."

A calloused hand squeezed Reyes' shoulder, and the one that was on his hand, skimmed up his arm then down his side. Bain teased at the short hair of Vidal's happy trail then moved straight down, threading through wiry, black hair before his fist wrapped around Reyes' straining cock.

A tremulous moan broke from Vidal's lips with that first touch. Bain bit him on the shoulder and worked his hand along Reyes' length, picking up the dripping precum to ease the friction a bit. For a moment, he regretted dropping that packet, but they'd work it out. He was certain of that.

Reyes' momentum made it easier. Hell, Bain could have stood stock still with his hand unmoving too and the pilot could have fucked them both to fruition. _Of course, what was the fun in that?_ He liked the gasps, moans, and occasional sharp whimper the slap of his skin against Reyes' inspired.

"Reyes, tell me what you want," Bain said, slipping the hand on the pilot's shoulder up and around his neck finally. He used it to pull him toward him, arching Reyes' back.

"Fuck me!" Vidal called out without an ounce of hesitation. "Make me cum, Bain!"

He squeezed his hand, barely hearing the gurgle in Reyes' throat. His hips and hand did not stop or slow. As he fucked Reyes, slamming into him harder with each thrust, he matched that pace as he stroked his cock. He felt Reyes' Adam's apple bob beneath his hand and loosened is grip on the man's neck.

"Don't stop," Reyes choked out.

 _As if that_ _'s an option_ , Bain thought with a gruff chuckle. Even his discipline wouldn't allow him to just not finish them both.

Each slap was echoed by a throaty, "Yes. Yes, fuck, yes. Damnit, Bain. Yes. Fuck." Hearing that hint of desperation in Reyes' accent always did things to him. He loved the way Reyes spoke, the way his tongue curled around certain sounds—including his name and the profanity he resorted to when at the edge of pleasure.

He felt Reyes orgasm before an announcing kind of sound broke from the man's throat. "Fuck," Massani grumbled against the back of his neck as he thrust into him. His balls tightened as his desire coiled through his body. Maybe that 600-year nap had caught up with him, because he could feel his toes curl in his boots as his smooth, sharp motions went jerky. His hand clasped at Reyes' neck once more, as his lover reached down to halt the continued motion of Bain's hand on his now sensitive cock.

Bain's forehead landed against Reyes' shoulder. Release coursed through his body as he pushed hard into him a little deeper with every pulse of his cock. "Fucking hell, Reyes."

"Still your favorite ass on the Nexus?" Reyes chuckled. He at least sounded less tense

Bain's laughter rumbled through his chest as he pulled Reyes back against him into an embrace. He didn't answer. It wasn't needed, or so he thought, but he did kiss him—long, slow, and deep. When it broke, Massani pulled out and took an awkward step back with his pants still around his ankles. Bending, he hiked them back up. There was a bit of a mess on the back of the pilot's seat, he noticed.

"This your shuttle?" Massani asked, a tinge of amusement painting his voice.

Reyes smirked at him, then shook his head. "Assigned to a rather uptight salarian, actually."

Bain cackled at that revelation; his head fell back as his laughter echoed through the shuttle's control cabin. He could almost imagine the salarian's possible reaction might he ever learned about what the pair of humans had done in his shuttle. It immediately led to a curious and out of place question— _does a salarian_ _'s nose wrinkle in distaste?_ He shook his head, to free the thought.

Once Reyes had his own trousers in hand, Bain grabbed him and pulled him in for another kiss. Reyes eyes took on that kind of half-lidded bedroom look as he glanced up at Bain. "I might have grabbed a few more of those packets from medical," the pilot admitted.

"You sticky-fingered little thief."

"Well, sometimes you just really need—"

"A good fuck?"

Reyes laughed, grabbing the back of Bain's head once more and pulling him into another kiss. His exhale sounded like an irritated sigh, when the shuttle's system announced a five-minute warning on the systems' check. Both men hurried back into their clothes. Reyes went searching for something to clean up the streaks of semen, while Bain mostly tried to stay out of his way, though he did snatch up the mostly empty packet of lube. It was some kind of examination lubricant that the med bay kept on hand; he guessed it was likely meant for things like imaging and other procedures.

He slipped it into his pocket as Reyes returned to the front cabin with a moist swath of cloth. He didn't do a thorough job, but it at least the chair didn't look like someone jizzed all over it now.

"Listen," Reyes said, stopping in front of Bain. "I have a few more ships to run diagnostics on. It will take another day."

"Just can't get enough, can you?"

Reyes shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder how I ever put up with you."

Bain slipped his hand into Reyes' hair and gave it a tug, tilting his chin upward and giving better access to his mouth. "It's because I can make you forget everyone's name but mine." Before Reyes could argue, and Bain knew he would argue the point, Massani kissed him hard.

"Hull Integrity Test complete. Sending results to your omni-tool," the computer announced.

Bain reached behind him and triggered the door. "See you around, Vidal," he said, stepping out the door as it slid aft.

"Yeah. See ya, Bain."

At their own pace, each turned their back on the other and headed in opposite directions to resume the tasks they'd been on before encountering one another and stealing a few moments of relief together. Reyes gave his attention to the shuttle, while Bain rushed off toward the makeshift headquarters of Nexus security. He wasn't due to be on duty for another ten minutes, so he didn't even have to rush through the corridors.


End file.
